the_dinosaur_planetfandomcom-20200215-history
Broken Hand
}} Broken Hand was a male Velociraptor in Dinosaur Planet, and the leader of his pack. He was a strong leader, and was fearless in combat. He appeared in as the main antagonist. He was defeated and cast away by Blue Brow and forced to survive on his own. He is responsible for eating two of White Tip's eggs, and later died offscreen in a reckless attack on a herd of Prenocephale. Character Appearance Like many other male Velociraptor, Broken Hand has a number of blue feathers on his head and arms. One thing that is clearly noticeable is his permanently broken wrist on his right arm from which his name is derived. Whenever he snarls or growls at an enemy, his broken arm does not move. He also has a number of small scars on his face, likely from past fights with other Velociraptor. Signs of age include his blue feathers being a darker blue in some areas, as Blue Brow is younger and has lighter blue feathers. Personality He is an older male, but is strong and fearless in combat. Like other Velociraptor, he is very quick and agile, and he uses that in battle with other Velociraptor. He tries to keep order in his pack, and will not allow anyone to let in new members without his permission, something Blue Brow did to disobey him, and later challenge him for leadership. History He first appears with his pack, and they are hungry. He leads them to a curious sound of eating. Downhill, a pair of female Oviraptor are feeding on Protoceratops eggs, and turn towards the four Velociraptor. Not wanting to fight, Broken Hand leads his pack away. He soon discovers a trail of blood, and signals for his pack to follow it. At the end of the trail, they discover White Tip eating a dead Protoceratops, and move in. Broken Hand, Blue Brow, and the two females easily move White Tip away from the Protoceratops carcass. Then, they all eat the carcass, while White Tip sticks around. Later, when Blue Brow accepts White Tip into the pack without permission, Broken Hand unloads. This is not something he is going to allow, and knocks down White Tip in response. He then battles Blue Brow in a fight for leadership of the pack. After circling, the two males charge at each other, and Broken Hand catches Blue Brow on the ground and pins him down with his foot. Blue Brow then gets up and is scared away. Broken Hand then decides to let White Tip in the pack himself, but Blue Brow returns and snarls at him. They duke it out again, and this time Blue Brow grabs Broken Hand's jaw with his mouth and slams him into the ground. Defeated, Broken Hand gets up and runs away, making Blue Brow the new leader. Three months later, while White Tip abandons her eggs to hunt a Deltatheridium nearby, Broken Hand is shown to be still alive and eats two of the five eggs. White Tip turns around and knocks him to the ground, and he runs away. At a later date, Blue Brow and his pack along with White Tip approach some curious noise. They discover Broken Hand trying to stay alive, whom has recklessly attacked four Prenocephale who fight him off. He continues to attack, but is ultimately fought off and surrounded. Blue Brow and his pack leave him to his fate. Days later, after the rains come, the pack discover his body, whom they do not scavenge from, as the carcass is to too putrid to eat. Trivia *In some shots, his left wrist is broken instead. Gallery The Pack.png|Broken Hand and his pack Broken hand unloads.png|Broken Hand unloads on Blue Brow Blue Brow biting Broken Hand.png|Blue Brow defeating Broken Hand Category:Dinosaur Planet characters Category:Male characters Category:Raptor characters Category:Pack Leaders Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists